dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie, hay còn gọi là Quái Vật Đêm, hay (không chính thức) Grue, là một nguồn sát thương thù nghịch vô hình. Cô chỉ tấn công khi Nhân Vật đứng trong tối hoàn toàn, không thấy gì cả (Nhân Vật sẽ cho biết chuẩn bị tổn thương, vd. "It's so dark!" ("Trời tối quá"!)). Khi bị quẫy nhiễu, nhân vật sẽ cảnh báo, thốt lên những điều như "What was that?" ("Cái gì vậy?"), và sau đó là la lên "whoosh" để báo hiệu cô đang tiếp cận. Chỉ lát sau, một tiếng hà dài và nhân vật sẽ nhận 100 tổn thương và mất 20 Tinh Thần. Đòn tấn công này sẽ tiếp tục mỗi ít giây cho đến khi nhân vật tìm hoặc tạo ra nguồn sáng để nhìn thấy. Hầu hết các nhân vật còn sống sau một cú tấn công, dù không có giáp. Không biết gì nhiều về Charlie, nhưng theo những gì được tìm hiểu, cô từng là nữ trợ lý của Maxwell khi ông còn là một ảo thuật gia trước các sự kiện chính của cốt truyện game. Giới tính và nhân tính của cô ban đầu tiết lộ bởi Kevin (lập trình chủ đạo của Klei) trong stream trực tiếp. Nguồn Sáng Các nguồn sáng sau sẽ ngăn bị Charlie tấn công: *Vật Dụng túi đồ/trang bị: ** Đá Nhiệt nóng đầy (Vanilla và Don't Starve Together) ** Đèn Lồng đang cầm hoặc bỏ xuống (nếu không bị tắt) ** Trái Đèn (để dưới đất) ** Quả Phát Sáng (để dưới đất) ** Mũ Thợ Mỏ (đang đội) ** Đèn Bí Ngô (để dưới đất) ** Sao Lùn của Gậy Gọi Sao ** Đuốc (đang cầm) ** Bật Lửa của Willow (đang cầm) ** Bùa Phát Quang (đang đeo) ** Trường lực của Vương Miện Thulecite (khi được kích hoạt) ** Kính Chuột Chũi (đang đeo) (chỉ trong Reign of Giants) ** Sao Mai (đang cầm) (chỉ trong Reign of Giants) ** Chai Phát Quang (đang cầm) (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) ** Một Đuốc Thuyền (đang dùng trên thuyền) (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) ** Một Đèn Thuyền (đang dùng trên thuyền) (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) * Kiến Trúc hay các đối tượng thế giới: ** Nồi Hầm đang nấu (nhân vật phải đứng đằng trước nó) ** Lửa (Willow tự cháy, Lửa Trại, Lò Lửa, hay những vật đang cháy) ** Hoa Đèn (khi còn trái) ** Cột Thu Lôi (được sạc) ** Nấm Cây (còn nguyên) ** Đèn Chong Đêm (đang cháy) ** Đuốc Lợn (đang cháy) ** Đèn Trại Hải Mã khi có thành viên của Tiệc Săn MacTusk N' Son còn ở trong (trong Mùa Đông) ** Đèn Ác Mộng hay Khe Nứt Ác Mộng (đang hoạt động) ** Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại (khi đứng gần) ** Đèn Maxwell (khi đứng gần) ** Đêm Trăng Tròn (chỉ trong Reign of Giants '' và ''Shipwrecked) ** Mầm Thông Minh phát sáng vào đêm (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) ** Krissure phun trào (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) * Nhân Vật và Mob: ** Abigail phát sáng ** Ánh sáng Đom Đóm (đến gần sẽ khiến chúng phân tán. Nếu người chơi bỏ đi, chúng sẽ trở lại tức thì, nên có thể "nhảy lẹ" giữ hai hoặc nhiều mảng Đom Đóm và sống sót qua đêm. Thậm chí cũng có thể thực hiện với một mảng, đi vào và ra liên tục, mặc dù điều này hơi khó hơn, và người chơi phải chịu mất rất nhiều Tinh Thần) ** Chester đang biến đổi ** Hồn Ma phát sáng ** Con Mút (khi nó tỉnh dậy và/hoặc trên đầu nhân vật) ** WX-78 đang bị QUÁ TẢI sau khi bị Sét đánh ** Tia lửa của WX-78 (khi đứng trong Mưa) ** Woodie đang trong dạng Ma Hải Ly ** Sâu Đất để mồi nhử ** Bất kỳ mob hoặc nhân vật nào sau khi ăn Quả Phát Sáng ** Pháo Mắt khi đang sạc đạn ** Chuồn Chuồn đang tức giận (chỉ trong Reign of Giants) ** Sinh Phát Quang phát sáng vào đêm (chỉ trong Shipwrecked) Bên lề * Biệt danh Grue liên quan đến quái vật biểu tượng trong Zork. Trong Zork, Grue chỉ tấn công người chơi trong sân bóng tối sau một dòng cảnh báo, cũng như trong Don't Starve. * Tên cô lần đầu được biết đến là trong cập nhật Underground, khi mà Maxwell bắt đầu nhắc đến Quái Vật Đêm là Charlie. Hình dạng người của cô được biết sau đó trong vài Câu Đố William Carter. * Tầm nhìn đêm của Kính Chuột Chũi và Ma Hải Ly giúp người chơi tránh được Charlie. Điều này cho thấy Charlie không phải là ghét ánh sáng, mà đúng hơn là khả năng nhận thức của cô. * Dựa theo bức thư viết bởi Charlie tìm trong một trong những Câu Đố William Carter, có thể hiểu rằng Charlie đã không nghĩ cái bóng đen là thật cho đến khi mọi thứ bắt đầu diễn ra không đúng trong buổi diễn cuối cùng của Maxwell. * Bởi Charlie từng là trợ lý của Maxwell trong khi ông đang chơi đùa với những ma thuật đáng ngờ, có khả năng rằng cô bị biến thành Quái Vật Đêm sau sự kiện Màn Diễn Cuối của Maxwell. * Khi bị Charlie tấn công khi đang chơi Maxwell, ông sẽ nói, "Charlie? It's me! Maxwell!" ("Charlie? Là tôi đây! Maxwell!") * Khi bị giết bởi Charlie, lý do chết ghi trong Nhà Xác là "Bóng Đêm"; trừ Maxwell, mà lý do được ghi là "Charlie". * Trong một áp phích, Charlie đang cầm một cuốn sách. Nó được cho là cuốn Sách Vong Linh. Khi Maxwell xem xét Sách Vong Linh, ông nói, "I'm so sorry Charlie" ("Anh thật sự xin lỗi Charlie"). * Trái với suy nghĩ của cộng đồng, Klei không dùng từ "Grue" khi đề cập đến Quái Vật Đêm; chẳng hạn như đặt tên các tệp mã hành vi sát thương, cũng như các mã bên trong. Nó không phải là cái tên bắt nguồn từ người hâm mộ, mặc dù Klei không hề gọi cô là "Grue" bất cứ đâu. Lỗi * Nếu người chơi nhảy vào một Hố Giun ngay trước đêm đến, Charlie sẽ không tấn công khi người chơi ra ở phía bên kia. (Lỗi này sễ mất khi đi ra chỗ sáng và trở vào lại bóng đêm.) * Nếu người chơi tạm dừng game khi âm thanh Charlie tấn công bắt đầu và tiếp tục ngay trước khi âm thanh kết thúc, Charlie sẽ tấn công sớm hơn. * Nếu người chơi chết khi đang lướt sóng trong Shipwrecked bởi Charlie, Nhà Xác sẽ ghi là "Tai Quái". Thư viện Ảnh GRUE.png|Bị Charlie tấn công trong bóng đêm. Crock pot light_at_night.png|Ánh sáng mở từ Nồi Hầm giúp người chơi tránh bị Charlie tấn công. Heat Stone.jpg|Một Đá Nhiệt nóng đầy có thể dùng như một nguồn sáng, dù để trong túi đồ hay ở dưới đất. Lightning Rod light.jpg|Wickerbottom tránh Charlie bằng cách dùng ánh sáng của Cột Thu Lôi đã sạc. Light Bulb Protecting_Wilson_From_Grue.png|Wilson đứng trong ánh sáng của Trái Đèn. Glow ground.jpg|Wolfgang đứng cạnh Quả Phát Sáng Glow Berry. hey-maxy.jpg|Một áp phích buổi diễn ma thuật của Maxwell với Charlie là một phụ tá cùng mới một lá thư từ Charlie. Charlie human.png|Charlie trong chiếc áo choàng mưa mày đỏ, vào trong căn hộ của Maxwell. Maxwell and Charlie in their final act..jpg|Maxwell và Charlie trong Màn Diễn Cuối. Charlie shadows.jpg|Charlie bị tóm lấy (vào rồi bị kéo) bởi Bàn Tay Đêm tuôn ra từ cuốn sách được cho là Sách Vong Linh. Charlie attack DST.gif|Charlie tấn công được thấy từ góc nhìn của Ma Hải Ly trong Don't Starve Together. en:Charlie Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Hang Động Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Tàn Tích Thể_loại:Giảm Tinh Thần Thể_loại:Tri Thức Thể_loại:Đe Dọa Định Kỳ Thể_loại:Giảm Máu